


Phases

by Missy



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, POV First Person, Quests, Revenge, Romance, Seduction, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She stalks, but what the stalking reveals might change her world forever.





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/gifts).

When things don’t go your way, Granny said, you make a new plan. 

So that’s what I did. I followed him through the night, watching him change as the sky grew bright with the moon overhead. I kept one eye on him and kept on moving, with my hand on my bow. 

I did not think that what he might be was what he truly was. Perhaps, I said to myself, he had been feeding the wolf. Perhaps he had a friend who was harboring the wolf.

Perhaps he didn’t know what I knew: that the wolf was a killer.

What could I show him to prove my point? The old pink marks from its claws on my chest? The teeth I’d wrenched from its mouth when it mutilated my grandmother? I had seen far too many horrible things in my brief time on this earth, each more horrible than the last.

But the universe had given me armor. The universe had taught me how to hunt. 

This one wolf I had been tracking since the nightmarish day of the bloodletting. I was eight, then ten, then eighteen, and now I am twenty. All of the years I have chased it have been colored by pursuit of it.

I would not forget what he did to my mother. My grandmother.

So I waited, watching, as the moon shone bright. And the clouds came over the moon, and to the ground the wolf melted.

Down to the ground, down into a pelt. And from beneath it rose a man.

Not just any man. The one who had been so kind to me. So understanding of my pursuit of this wolf. Who had defended me against the others.

I stepped into the clearing, my eyes flashing murder.

“I can explain…”

“…Your nature is inexplicable,” I said. But my hands shook. I remembered those eyes, watching me kindly as I walked through the village. Snarling at those who dare come near. 

He stepped toward me. “It’s this curse. I …do not know who I am when I am a wolf. What may I do to earn your forgiveness?” 

He seemed ready to sink to his knees before me. And then I realized – how wonderful would it be, to have a wolf at my beck and call?

To learn to control what had nearly destroyed me.

“Perhaps,” I said, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.


End file.
